Silent Hill: Otherworld
by TheGrudge154
Summary: Ratchet & Clank have been locked inside Room 302 of the South Metrofield Building. But when a stranger comes knocking, they soon will find themselves in a real living nightmare...the remote town of Silent Hill...
1. Prologue

**SILENT HILL**

**Prologue**

_After saving the Clank from the clutches of the Zoni, Ratchet and his robot friend were awarded an apartment in the Southern Metrofield Heights area of the Metropolis City on Planet Kerwan. The two heroes were enjoying their new relaxed life in Room 302, eager to rest after the months events with the Cragmites and the Zoni._

_But, 5 days ago, Ratchet and Clank both began to have a recurring dream. A dream in which he was locked in a world where everything had been ruined beyond belief. In horrible ways. It was the same dream every night, even for Clank who, as a robot, should not be able to dream._

_The two heroes have naturally called for help. And they would receive it if it weren't for one small problem._

_They couldn't leave Room 302..._


	2. Stranger Comes Knocking

**SILENT HILL**

Stranger Comes Knocking

Ratchet's eyes fluttered open as pale sunlight shone through the blinds of the bedroom on Room 302. It warmed his fur as he sat up and put his head in his hands. Clank was on the nearby recharging station and he had just powered up as Ratchet had woken. The Lombax sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"That same dream again..." he muttered.

"The same thing happened to me as well" replied Clank "This is a very strange situation"  
"No kidding" Ratchet answered. He stretched his arms and went over to the bathroom sink to fully wake himself up. As he splashed the cold water onto his face, Clank was thinking about why this was happening.

"So far, I've ruled out the possibility of a virus, radiation sickness, some kind of odd energy and that basket of fruit Qwark sent us a few days ago" the robot said out loud "What could be causing this to happen?"

"You know Clank, I don't really care why it's happening, just so long as we can get out of this mess" Ratchet said "Is the door still in the same way?"

Clank went out to the hallway to double check. He gazed down the small hallway to the door. It was the same as the last few days. It was covered in rusty old chains and locks preveting it opening even the tiniest bit. What was really odd was that the door had been chained from the inside. Meaning that either Clank himself or Ratchet would've done it. They had no reason to do this, which made their situation even more bizarre. Clank had been thinking of all sorts of theories as to who could've done it. From Gleeman Vox, to a Dreak ghost and even the Galactic President. The robot sighed. He always wanted an answer for everything. Maybe this would be something that there was no answer for.

"There's no point in trying to think about why. Just try to think of a way how to get out" Ratchet said as he walked into the room.

"I suppose you are right..." Clank muttered "Still, I wond..."  
The robot cut off in mid-sentence as he glanced at the door. Something was beginning to appear beneath the eyehole of the door. Clank waled over and peered at it. Suddenly, in bright red letters that looked like they has been made out of dried blood, a message appeared in the wood. It read

_"Don't go out Clank! Walter"_

Clank stared at the letters. "How...is that possible?"

Ratchet was in the bedroom getting dressed. His mind wandered back to the dream he had been having for the past 5 days. Even Clank had been having it as well. The bloodied apartment, the monsturous figure and the horrifying images...it didn't make any sense.

"What in the name of Florana is going on...?" he wondered. Suddenly, as he thought those words, the phone next to him started ringing. He jumped in surprise at it and then warily picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"...help me..." replied a female voice

The phone then cut to static abruptly. Ratchet blinked in confusion. Who was that. As he put the receiver down he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the underside of the phone and gasped.

"The cord's cut..."


	3. Cassie

**SILENT HILL**

**Cassie**

Ratchet opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He looked around. Where was he? Just a few mere seconds ago he was with Clank. But not any more. The Lombax got to his feet.

"What the hell...? What is this place?"

His location was dank and gloomy as a foul smell invaded his nostrils. Damp seemed to be creeping down the rusty metal walls and the sounds of distant machinery echoed throughout the large hall he was in. He looked behind him. Some sort of escalator was behind him. Did he come down this way and just black out? Ratchet turned back to a long hallway, pitch black at the end of it.

"Well, if I'm here for a reason, I better look around" he said aloud. He started down the hallway, nervous of what might lie in the darkness.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, where are you?" Clank called. The robot has searched the entire apartment and still no sign of his Lombax friend. He couldn't have possibly gone out the front door because of that state that was in. And the window was no way to go unless you wanted to fall 70 stories to the ground. Clank was worried. Where had he gone?

Ratchet must've been walking around this bizarre place for at least an hour. It just seemed to never stop. From what he had seen of stations, terminals and ticket machines, he was in some kind of subway. It was the weirdist one he'd ever been in. There was evidence of people everywhere, from litter bags to discarded purses, but no-one was here. Not a soul, not a trace, nothing. It was completely silent. Ratchet soon became so lost in his thoughts, the voice behind him made him jump a mile.

"Who are you?" the voice asked "What's your name?"

Ratchet turned round. A female Cazar was standing there, smiling slyly at him. She looked like she could've been a twin to Sasha. She had the same voice at the one who called him on the phone. She was wearing a short skirt and high heels and she started to advance on him.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked.

"Ratchet. And you?"

The Cazar suddenly laughed at Ratchet's question.

"This is my dream and you don't even now my name? It's Cassie. Cassie Velantos"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Dream?"

Cassie nodded

"Yep, this is just one of my dreams" she said as she looked around "And from the looks of things, that grog must've gone to my head. I hope I wake up soon"

Ratchet was confused, and Cassie seemed to pick up on this with a giggle. She moved towards him again.

"Anyway, I wanna get out of here. But I can't see any exit doors or anything..."

Cassie suddenly took his hand, much to Ratchet's shock

"Will you help me find it?" she said with a giggle.

"Uh..." Ratchet mumured back, embarassed by her actions. She laughed and started to walk away.

"Well come on then! It's just a dream, so I'd rather make it one to remember"

The Cazar took his hand and dragged him off down a hallway.

"Hey, what're you...?!" Ratchet cried out.

Clank peered at the apartment door, at the blood red writing in particular. His electronic brain buzzed and zipped about with ideas of how it could've gotten there.

"What could have caused all this..." he said aloud.

"I have"

Clank spun round to see a figure against the wall of the hall. It was wearing a long blue coat and thick white gloves. They had spatters of blood all ovet them. The outline of the figure's head was almost instantly recognisable.

"Ratchet, there you are! Where have you be..."

"Shhhhh" the figure said "Don't speak too loudly...they'll hear you..."

"What are you...Ratchet what are you doing?"

The figure stepped towards Clank and his face was revealed in the light of the hall. It was definitly a Lombax, but his jaw was more defined, his ears were slightly longer and his eyes were a deep red.

"In time, little friend" the figure said as he patted Clank on the head "the Final Sign will soon be here..."

Clank blinked in disbelief and the figure was gone.

"Cassie, wait!" Ratchet cried out. The Cazar had run off ahead without him and he didn't know where she'd gone.

"Jeez, she can run fast for a girl..." he muttered. The Lombax suddenly froze in his tracks when a fierce growling emanated from behind him. He turned his head slowly. Some kind of canine thing stood there over some kind of rotted bleeding corpse, hissing at it like a snake. It's skin was much like the corpse, mottled and green. The creature hissed again and suddenly it's snake like toungue jabbed into the meat, seeming to suck out all the blood and any indication of life. Ratchet felt sick just watching. The nauseous feeling was replaced by fear as another one appeared and then the 2 creatures began to advance on him. His eyes darted around, looking for anything to fend the creatures away. He noticed an old pipe and picked it up.

Suddenly, one of the creatures lept at him and he had only a few spare seconds to whack it away with a sickening "THWAK!" The second creature, backed off slowly and then ran off into the darkness. Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief.

"What...were those...things?"

His thoughts were cut off by a piercing scream. A woman's scream, coming from the door in front of him. He immediately ran towards it

"Cassie!"

Ratchet looked around the room in horror. Blood, spattered on almost everything, drenching into the wallpaper and the floor, pooling at his feet. And in the centre of it all, lay Cassie. She was bleeding heavily from her chest from what appeared to be knife wounds. She groaned as she tried to turn her head towards him.

"It's j-just...a d-dream...r-right...? Heh..."

Ratchet knelt down next to her and took her hand

"It's OK, I'll go get help, I..."

"I'll be f-fine...ungh...it's just a-a dream...a-after all..."

She looked up into his eyes, her brown fur soaked a deep red

"Thanks f-for...trying t-to help me g-get out of here..."

She suddenly drew in a sharp breath

"I feel l-like I'm dyin...!"

Her body suddenly went limp in his arms, as her life slipped out of her body. Ratchet stared in shock. She was dead. He put his fingers to her eyes and closed them as a sign of respect. Ratchet hated himself. She had only asked for his help and this had happened. He couldn't stop a few tears from forming. He peered closer at her body. Carved into the right side of her chest were 5 numbers. They read:

_"16121"_

"What do those mean...? And who killed her, and why?" he thought "And what were those creatures?" His thoughts suddenly blurred as his world turned dizzy. The room began to blur as he slipped and fell into Cassie's blood. A figure was stood above him with a bloody knife. Wearing a long blue coat and blood spattered gloves. The figure knelt down and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ratchet...just a little longer now..."

The Lombax's world turned black as those words echoed in his head.


	4. Lombax Through The Peephole

**SILENT HILL**

**Lombax Through The Peephole**

"Ratchet, wake up!"

The Lombax groaned and lazily opened one eye. Clank stood above him, and he was back in the apartment laying on the floor of the living area.

"What...happened?"

"I am not sure. You just disappeared and then you appeared back here"

Ratchet stood up, a bit wobbily, and turned to face the door.

"Still locked in, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. But someone was here..."

The Lombax's ears perked up and he turned to face Clank

"Someone was in here with you?"

Clank nodded

"Yes, he was a very peculiar person. He told the "Final Sign" was coming and, although this may be hard to believe, he was a Lombax"

"A what?!"

Ratchet's eyes went wide. A Lombax? That was impossible!

"It's no lie Ratchet, my visual circuits never give me false images"

"What did he look like, what was he wearing, you know, stuff like that?"

"He was wearing a dark blue coat, and short white gloves. He also had blood on his person as well..."

"Wait...I think I've seen the guy, in the subway..."

Clank folded his arms

"And just how on Earth did you end up in the subway? That's 60 cubics away from here!"

"I was there! And there were these creatures, and a Cazar was there and..."

"Ratchet, slow down. Tell me what happened" Clank asked.

"16121...I'm not sure what significance those numbers could mean"

"Neither do I, but there's something very weird going on here. I mean, I saw that guy in the subway, but you saw him here too"

"I believe we need to investi..."

Clank's words were cut off but a knocking at the door. Ratchet suddenly jumped up.

"Come on, maybe we can tell them we're trapped!" he said as he raced towards the door. A female voice called out

"Hello? Is everything OK in there? Hello?"

Ratchet had never heard the voice before, but if it was someone, that was good enough for him. He looked through the peephole in the door and gasped.

"No way..."

It was a Lombax. A female, slightly shorter than he was. She had sparking blue eyes and was wearing average clothes. She was very attractive and Ratchet was in awe at her.

"She's...beautiful"

Clank was busy trying to hop up to see

"Hey, let me see, it's not my fault I'm short!"

The female called out again  
"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Ratchet was still amazed at what he was seeing, he almost forgot to respond.

"H-Hey! Hey! Help us, we've been locked in!"

The female didn't seem to hear them and began to turn away, but had a worried look on her face. She then left Ratchet's vision. The wall she was standing in front of was revealed. 15 handprints, from various species and made out of blood, were covering the wall. Ratchet gasped and one more appeared, a hand in the shape of a Cazar's to make 16 handprints.

"16..."

Clank scowled as he gave up trying to look  
"You better tell me everything when you're finished looking" he said and he sighed and walked away. Ratchet didn't hear him. The only things he was thinking about were the mysterious Lombax figure, the handprints on the wall, and the female who was calling out to him.


	5. On The Outskirts

**SILENT HILL 4**

On the outskirts

Clank suddenly felt an odd chill blow over him. Which was odd considering he had no receptors for temperature. He slowly opened his eyes from his recharging state.

"Oh, my..."

It soon became clear he wasn't in Metropolis anymore. Great looming trees towered over him through the darkness, their roots looking like deformed limbs twisted and broken. He could hear the sound of water nearby as well. He walked over to his left where he could hear it. An old sign attatched to a fence read:

_Welcome to Toluca Lake in beautiful Silent Hi..."_

The rest of the sign had degraded too much for even Clank to make out.

"Where am I? And...how did I end up here?"

He thought calling for Ratchet would be pointless, considering that the Lombax was probably in the same position as Clank was when he went to that "subway".

"I suppose I better get my bearings" thought Clank.

The robot felt like he'd been walking through the forest for hours. And the trees were starting to look almost frighteningly alive. He quickened his pace. He was driven to leave this place as soon as possible. But Clank was so concentrated on leaving, he didn't notice the person standing in front of him. He ran into the person and both of them fell backwards onto the cold ground.

"Oh, I am sorry..."

"That's OK, Mister, I'm a little lost myself..."

The voice that answered Clank was child-like, maybe that of a young creature, but definitely male. Clank looked as the figure stood up. It was another Lombax. Wearing a striped shirt, neat jeans and a dirty trainers, he almost looked like a miniature version of Ratchet, minus the pilot's cap. Clank walked over to the boy.

"Are you lost as well?"  
"Yeah, I guess so..." the boy answered with his head down.

"Do you need some help? What's your name?" asked Clank. The boy looked up at him and spoke again.

"I don't really have a name. But it'll be alright"

Clank was puzzled.

"Why's that?"

"Because soon, I'll get to see my Momma! She's waiting for me you know"

"I...see" replied Clank

"You're h-h-here. You're th-the Final R-Revalation!"

Clank turned to see the new voice. It was a reptilian creature, almost like that of an aligator, but walked like a human and seemed to speak normally, minus the stutter. The boy suddenly turned and ran off into the woods.

"Wait!" Clank called after him. The reptilian suddenly laughed like a maniac. Clank noticed he was holding a bottle of Talarian Whiskey.  
"That explains why the stuff he's talking is bu..."

"We'll soon get to meet him, hoohoohoo! I'm next in line...me, Jasper Gein! Soon you will be too! Hahaha!"

"Jasper" then stumbled off into a wooden house that seemed to have appeared behind him out of nowhere. The door shut with a bang. Clank took a step forward when he heard something very strange. Some kind of siren was suddenly going off and some sickening sounds were coming along with it. They sounded like the world was decaying and rotting itself. And it was. The ground was peeling and rotting away, revealing blood covered footprints and stains. The house was also being effected, the wood on it decaying to nothing more than a few centimetres, it too becoming blood covered and stained.

"What in the name of Qwark just happened?" Clank said aloud. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a scream. It was coming from inside the house. The robot quickly ran inside.

"Sir? Sir are you...?"

Clank gasped when he saw what was happening. Jasper was on fire. Literally. Flames burned everywhere on his body and his was laughing again as thought he thought it was a joke. He was carving something into his chest. They were numbers from what he could make out. Jasper sank to his knees and cried out again.

"I finally got to meet him! The Devil!"

With that he let out another laugh before falling silent onto the floor. Clank was in shock at what he saw on Jasper's bruend chest. The numbers were "17121".

Ratchet was looking out of the door peephole again hoping to see that female Lombax again. He hadn't even noticed that Clank was gone. His ears perked up when he heard sounds coming from next door. It was a female's voice. The sounds were coming through another small hole in his wall. It was too small to look through, but enough for him to hear. It sounded like the female Lombax. He listened intently to hear her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm set for the party. What, did you think I had nothing to wear? Come on! Haha, well he would say that wouldn't he? Hello, you're talking to Erin here! You're not exactly gonna catch me looking like an idiot. Hey, that time didn't count! Nope, I still haven't heard anything. It's a shame, the guy next door is supposed to be a Lombax too. Well, at least that's what the superintendent said. Listen, I'll talk to you later..."

Ratchet thought to himself.

"She does seem to be worried about me, even if it is a little. And her name is...Erin?"

The Lombax grinned.

"Nice name"


	6. Erin

**Silent Hill: Chapter 5**

Erin

Erin walked along the empty corridor of the apartment building. She had the oddest feeling, almost that someone was following her, but it was probably nothing. Empty places always did make her feel uncomfortable. As she reached her apartment, she rummaged through her bags to find her keys.

"Where are you...?" she muttered under her breath.

"Can I help?"  
Erin jumped and spun round. A figure was standing behind her. He had a hood over his face, so she couldn't tell what species he was. His coat was unsually long, and he was wearing smart white gloves.

"Oh sorry, you startled me there" she said while laugung embarassed. "But I think I'm alright, thanks for offering"

"Anything to help a lady as beautiful as yourself" the figure replied. Erin smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'm flattered really...sorry, I need to get ready for a party. I'll see you soon, OK?"

"Sooner than you think..." the figure said "Goodbye, miss..."

He then quickly turned away and down the corridor. Erin meanwhile finally found her keys and entered her room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm set for the party. What, did you think I had nothing to wear? Come on!"

Erin was sitting on her bed, looking through her collection of clothes. Sometimes being a "shopaholic" was a problem. Her friend was talking to her over the phone.

"Anyway, that guy we passed on the subway said you looked nice apparently"

"Haha, well he would say that wouldn't he?"

"Maybe he would. So are you buying drinks tonight? Maybe a hole in your pocket'll teach you to not get drunk like last time...

"Hello, you're talking to Erin here! You're not exactly gonna catch me looking like an idiot"

"What about that incident with a Qwark costume?"

"Hey, that time didn't count!"

Erin's friend laughed and composed herself before moving on

"So have you heard anything about that guy next door? I heard rumors that he's locked in there or something"

"Nope, I still haven't heard anything" Erin replied, sighing to herself "it's a shame he's supposed to be a Lombax too..."

"A Lombax? Really?! This could be interesting" her friend said with a chuckle. Erin smiled.

"Well, at least that's what the superintendent said. Listen, I'll talk to you later..."

"Sure, see you soon Erin!"

Erin put down the phone, still deciding on which dress to choose. She looked up when she heard a noise coming from her kitchen.

"Hello, is someone there?"

The noise sounded again, almost like footsteps. Erin stood and walked into the kitchen. She gasped in surprise.

"Oh, where did you come from little boy?"


	7. The Prison

**Silent Hill: Chapter 6**

The Prison

Ratchet groaned and held his head in pain. Whatever had happened, he must've hit something. He opened his eyes and looked around where he was. He was no longer in the apartment but instead in some kind of dark hallway. Cages covered the walls, and blood was stained almost everywhere. It was like some kind of demonic prison.

"Deja vu..." Ratchet said to himself. How many different places had he been thrown into now? He'd lost count. He stood and decided to walk down the hallway, wherever it may lead to.

Ratchet's shoes became sticky with all the blood on the ground. He cursed under his breath. He suddenly drew out his wrench when a noise was heard behind him. He held his breath. If it was another one of those creatures, he'd give it a beating it would never forget. A shape suddenly stepped infront of him and he swung his wrench at it, but the shape ducked and screamed at him.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!"

Ratchet lowered his wrench cautiously and looked at whatever it was he had just attacked. It was another Cazar. He was wearing a green blood-stained shirt and messy jeans. The Cazar looked up at Ratchet.

"Oh, thank God! I thought you were one of those monster things!"

The Cazar stood up and continued to speak

"And you're a Lombax too? Wow, I must be lucky"

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm Andrew, call me Andy. You must be stuck here too, huh?"

"Yeah, I just woke up here"

"Me too. It's like a weird prison, and I've been looking round this dump for hours! There's no exits anywhere"

Ratchet thought for a second.

"Maybe if we look together? We're sure to get out of here somehow"

Andy nodded

"Yeah, we sh...look out!"

Ratchet spun round to be confronted with a monstorous creature. It was 2 humanoid baby faces attatched to a hulk of bloody cloth and using his hands to walk. It screamed and charged at him. Ratchet swung his wrench and beat it to the ground, it's blood splattering over his face. He panted heavily as the creature went limp.

"We should leave..." he managed to gasp. Andy nodded and ripped a rusty pipe from the wall. The two began to walk down the hall, unaware of the shadowy figure, watching them with a grin on his face...

Clank frantically rushed around the apartment, looking for any old newspapers or information about Metropolis's history. After seeing another hand print on the wall through the peephole in the door, he knew someone was making this happen. He scanned through the newspapers and internet article's about things related to the numbers. And everywhere he looked, he kept seeing one name. Walter Sullivan. He searched more and was shocked at what he found. Sullivan was a murderer who murdered 10 people in 10 days and then killed himself when he was sent to prison. Clank gazed at the prison I.D. photo of Sullivan. And it was an exact match to the figure than had Clank had seen inside the apartment, and the one that Ratchet had seen in the subway world.

"With Ratchet gone, this Sullivan could be looking for him right now!" Clank said to himself. "There has to be a way to warn him..."

"I can help you"

Clan spun round. The lityle Lombax boy he had seen at Toluca Lake stood in front of him.

"I can take you to your friend" the boy said in an unaturally cheery voice.

Clank cautiously nodded and the boy nodded back at him. Clank suddenly felt like his power was being drained and he fell to the the floor with a klunk. The boy was nowhere to be seen as Clank's form appeared to evaporate and vanish without a trace.


	8. What are you!

**Silent Hill: Chapter 7**

"_What_ are you!?"

Ratchet cautiously looked around him as Andy followed slowly behind him. So far, they had encountered no other monsters apart from the one they had killed earlier. This was odd especially considering some of the things they had seen so far in this strange and twisted prison. Andy looked around the hallway. It was made almost entirely of rusty grating, broken lights and splatters of blood everywhere. Grated metal covered where walls would be and strange groans and creaks sounded all around them. Andy gulped.

"How far away do you think the exit is?" he asked Ratchet.

"For our sakes, I hope it's not far" the Lombax answered.

"Me too..."

Clank opened his eyes slowly. His vision began to clear as he sat up in...wherever he was. It became clear to him that he was in a cell of a police station of some sort. But this was unlike any station he'd ever been in. It was a standard holding area for arrested people just like any other station, but there was no-one else here. No officers, criminals or even visitors. Just Clank in his small cell.

"Oh, just perfect..." he muttered to himself. He turned to the back of his cell and he noticed something scrawled into the wall, most likely from a former cellmate.

_"I always dream of freedom_

_I so just want to be free_

_I always dream of freedom_

_To keep my sanity_

_Do you too keep hopeful_

_You will escape from this cell?_

_Better look towards yourself_

_For now you're trapped in hell!"_

Clank couldn't help but chuckle. So pointless but amusing at the same time. The small robot jumped and span round when he heard a door open behind him. A dragon-like, humanoid creature was walking into the room wearing a policeman's uniform and holding a rifle of some sort. His face was stern and he glared at Clank, holding the gun towards the robot.

"It's about time you woke up, robot..." he boomed.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Clank asked confused.

"Name's Wheeler. Deputy Wheeler. And you're here because I brought your sorry ass here! Now start talking!"

Wheeler loaded the rifle and aimed it at Clank's head. Clank gasped in alarm and attempted to reason with the dragon creature.

"Wait! You don't need to resort to violence, sir!"

"The hell I don't! For all I know, you could be in on all this crazy crap that's been going on around here" Wheeler grunted. "Now, what do you know?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore than you do, sir" Clank answered "I just found this little Lombax boy and the next thing I know, I was in this cell"

Wheeler's eyebrow raised and he lowered the rifle.

"You've seen that kid too?"

Clank nodded. The dragon creature thought to himself for a minute and then unlocked the cell door.

"I guess that I can trust you then, I know that kid's connected to all this somehow. Come on, we need to get out of here before those creatures show up"

"Creatures?" Clank inquired.

"Trust me, you'll know when you see them" Wheeler answered "You'll need this"

Clank was suddenly thrown a small pistol-like weapon as Wheeler unlocked the door to the holding area. He turned back to Clank and sternly glared at him.

"What you waiting for? Move!"

"Hold up!" Ratchet whispered "I hear something..."

The Lombax tightened his grip on his wrench as he heard some sort of scraping against metal. The sound got louder and louder, and he could feel heavy vibrations in the ground beneath his feet. Andy peered around the corner slowly.

"This way looks safe! Come on!" the Cazar said. He dashed around the metal wall as Ratchet looked back to where he was

"Andy, wait! Andy!" Ratchet whispered hoarsely as he followed him around the metal wall. He gasped when his eyes saw the scene in front of him.

Andy was on the floor, blood pooling from the vertically severred halves of his mutilated body, his hand still twitching as the last remnants of life left his figure. His organs had spilled onto the floor and been thrown onto the wall on the left. Ratchet gagged at the sight and put his hand over his mouth in a reflex to be sick or in shock. But then he saw what was towering over the corpse Standing above the butchered body was an extremely tall humanoid figure. A figure with a huge hulking frame spattered with blood and a fleshy-looking apron from his waste downwards. The figure's head was totally covered in a pyramid shaped helmet which Ratchet could hear heavy breathing through. The figure held a huge sword in his right hand that was covered in what Ratchet presumed was Andy's blood. Despite the figure's intimidating size and obvious destructive capbility, Ratchet screamed at it in anger.

"Why did you do that?! He didn't do anything wrong! He was just helping me! Why did you do it? Who are you? _What_ are you?!"

The figure suddenly roared from beneath it's helmet and raised the great sword above it's head, as if it was about to strike. Ratchet's bravado melted away instantly.

"I'm..._so_...hosed..."


End file.
